I QUIT!
by Holmes1216
Summary: Merlin has had enough of being pushed around. He snaps and ends up storming away from Arthur's chamber, jobless. How long will Arthur last without our favorite warlock? TWOSHOT. DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**_HI guys it's me again! Ya know! The girl who wrote a few stories once? Well, anyhow. This is an alternate ending for S5E08_**

"So, tell us about the girl!" said Arthur. Merlin turned to face him

"What?" he asked, looking at Arthur like he had grown a second head. Which, for the record, he hadn't. Arthur raised his eyebrow

"The girl you took two days off to visit..." he said. Merlin shook his head

"There was no girl" he answered. He turned to look at Gwen. Her smile dropped when she saw his cold glare, Arthur noticed it too

"Merlin?"

"Yes, _sire_" Merlin grated through gritted teeth, trying desperately to stop his magic reacting with his anger towards Gwen

"Have you and Guinevere fallen out?" he asked. Merlin shut his eyes and sighed heavily, earning a reproving glance from George. Arthur's boot-licker pal. He turned on his foot and reassembled his face into one of the most false smiles he'd ever put on

'No, sire." he growled throwing an angry glare towards Gwen. As if he wanted her to die. No, as if he wanted her death to be severe and painful. Arthur frowned

"Please Merlin, show some respect towards your queen." he reprimanded

"_She is no queen of mine!_" the words were out before he could stop them. He clapped a hand over his mouth, but not before everyone in the room had heard. Arthur narrowed his eyes

"What, did you say?" he growled quietly. Merlin looked down

"Nothing sire" he muttered darkly, wishing he could throttle something. Arthur glared

"Because I could have sworn you said something" he said. Gwen smirked at him

"Yes Merlin, pray tell" she said. Merlin remained silent. Arthur lost his patience

" FOR GODS SAKE MERLIN JUST TELL ME!" he roared. Merlin's back straitened and he jerked his chin forward in the way which meant he was _very_ angry. He stepped up to Arthur so they were face to face

"I'll tell you what I said, sire.' he spat "I said that, that bitch named Guinevere sitting over there is no queen of mine. Are you _totally_ oblivious to your surrounding? Because I could have sworn I saw your_ lovely queen_ sneaking out to see your favorite sister' he paused and tapped his chin in mock thought " oh and there was the fact that some of her cloak was found in the woods _exactly_ where someone was meeting Morgana. Isn't that strange!" he said sarcastically. Arthur got very angry. But Merlin's temper had finally got the better of him and he was spilling out all of the dark thoughts he had locked away in himself for the past few weeks

"Oh and have you noticed that none of her stories make sense? Or does 'walking in the meadow' mean on horseback in the Darkling Woods?Oh and the little fact that she's the only one who could have poisoned you if it wasn't me. Which it sure as hell wasn't, in fact' he laughed mockingly "I was the one that cured you! But what was my reward? Getting beaten by the guards! I have served you for nine years Arthur! I have saved your ungrateful hide every other day! My reward? Getting thrown into jail by my supposed '_friends' _" he made air quotes on the word Friends "I have lost so damned much for you Arthur and I still live in fear. Fear that my best friend would burn me for existing. _Happy?'_" he spat. Arthur stood there, mouth hanging open. Then he remembered his composure

"How dare you accuse the queen of that? How dare you! You are worthless! Just a servant!" Arthur cried, anyone who insulted Gwen would have hell to pay and Merlin had gone the whole hog. Merlin jerked back, as if burned. Then his face twisted into a cruel sneer. Arthur severely wished he could take back the words he had just said

"Fine. I QUIT!" he yelled. Slamming the dinner plate into the ground where it smashed into millions of pieces. Just like Merlin's heart. He glared up at Arthur " I'd like to see you last a day without me. Damn destiny" and with those words he limped away, leaving two stunned monarchs in the bedchamber.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur was in battle, merely a few hours after Merlin had left. He was currently looking at his so called 'sister' who was pointing her sword at his neck. Mordred had his own sword cutting painfully into Arthur's back and Leon, Robert and James were lying dead on the ground around them. The battle, all in all was going rather badly. Merlin was standing on the sidelines looking thoroughly pleased with himself. He sauntered over and rested a hand on Morgana's shoulder, causing her to whirl around

"You!" she screeched. Merlin rolled his eyes

"No duh!" he muttered and Arthur snorted. Morgana hissed quietly and shrugged away from im

"How are you still alive?" she asked. Merlin smirked

"Per-lease. Your guards are even worse than Arthur's and that, my dear is saying something." he snorted. Morgana growled and then cackled

"What exactly can you do? I am a high priestess! I'm a witch with some of the most powerful magic ever! And I have an army!" she laughed. Merlin grinned

"And I have a dragon!" he chuckled. He turned and whistled. Two huge dragons flew out and began to incinerate Morgana's army. Gwen rushed forwards

"MERLIN! YOU WILL PAY-"

"Can it Queenie!" he interrupted and Gwen's mouth snapped shut, leaving Arthur to stare in wonder at his manservant. Who snapped his hand up and waved it from side to side. Morgana was hoisted into the air and was whacked from side to side. She ended in a massive crater. Merlin kicked her with his toe

"Puny Witch" he muttered. He then shouted something at the sky and the dragons landed in front of him. The largest, a majestic gold bowed his head

"You have done well young warlock" he rumbled. Merlin grinned

"Thanks!" he said cheerfully. He then spoke some more in the weird language and the dragons flew away. He turned to face Arthur and Gwen and gave them a cold glair before winking at Mordred who clapped him on the back

" We did well, Emrys" he exclaimed. Merlin flashed a trademark grin and began to walk away. Arthur recovered from his shock and turned to Merlin, he began to mouth the word 'guards' but was cut short by the look in Merlin's eyes

"Don't. You. Dare." he hissed quietly. Mordred and Gwaine came up behind him and stood next to the warlock. Arthur sighed

"When we get back we are going to have a long talk about keeping secrets Merlin" Merlin just shot him another cold glare and Arthur finally realised how much this man had given up for him. And how many times he had broken his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Au ending to last chap. Next part comin soon! Which one do you want me to continue? Romment?**_

It had been an hour since Merlin had quit and already Arthur was in trouble. A beast was attacking Camelot. It was a dragon. A white dragon. Merlin growled quietly

"Damn you Aithusa!" he muttered darkly before pulling on his jacket and storming outside. Not caring if he got caught. He stormed into the thick of the battle and saw Morgana strutting towards Arthur. Right, he thought, time for some acting. He strode towards her. She looked up and smiled

"MERLIN!" she squealed. He smiled gently. He had been visiting her for two years. But the one thing he couldn't stand was having to pretend he hated her. Well, he was done pretending now. He ran towards her, blasting the armies aside. They hugged and he cocked his head to the side

"More nightmares?" he inquired, brushing a strand of her black hair from her face. She nodded sadly

"Same one." she pouted and he laughed at her childish expression. Then Arthur struggled to his feet

"What? Merlin, she's evil! She has magic!" he hissed, pulling Merlin away from the she-witch. Merlin rolled his eyes

"So? So do I" he said coldly, eyes flashing, a little flame sprang up in his palm. Arthur gasped

"You-you betrayed me. You betrayed us!" he growled. Merlin's expression turned sour

"No. You betrayed me. I told you that you wouldn't last a day without me" he sneered. Morgana smirked. Her boyfriend was really very good at sneering. It was the killing he failed on. Gwaine stepped forwards

"What did we do, I don't understand!" he wailed. Merlin smirked

"Oh. Shall I enlighten you Sir Knight?" he asked mockingly "You left me in the caves. You did nothing to defend me when Gwen accused me. If you could have been bothered to check you would have known that my alibi checked out. At least Tyr got a trial. But me? No it's Merlin, he just has to be guilty! Oh and don't get me started on how many times I've saved your life. Well I've had enough! DAMN DESTINY! Come on Morgana" he said and together they walked away. Leaving some shame faced knights in their wake


End file.
